Hope's Reach
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: Ganondorf defeated the Blue-Eyed Beast fifteen years ago. Darkness spreads over the land, and he takes over as King, with Zelda and Midna as his concubines. Meanwhile, in another realm, the realm of Termina, a young half-blood Gerudo is cast from the pirates due to her views being different than her sisters and sets to find herself. Rated T, Twilight Princess AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ganondorf defeated the Blue-Eyed Beast fifteen years ago. Darkness spreads over the land, and he takes over as King, with Zelda and Midna as his concubines, and they are the mothers to his four daughters. Meanwhile, in another realm, the realm of Termina, a young half-blood Gerudo is cast from the pirates due to her views being different than her sisters. She sets to leave the Coast, ending up in the Clock Tower and then in Hyrule by some trick of light, to see a Gerudo male as a tyrant. Ganondorf in interested in this half-blood, this blue-eyed Gerudo before him, and seeks to make her his actual wife, but the half-blood knows better. She sees the darkness of the realm of Hyrule, and she's going to repair Hyrule as the Hero of Time did for Termina so many years ago.**

 **I replayed** _Majora's Mask_ **and** _Ocarina of Time_ **this year and I had the idea of what if the situation got reversed post-** _Twilight Princess_ **era? Note: Rated T for safety, it may change to M. Also! There may be some theories of Termina positioned throughout the story. That being said be warned.**

 **So, here we go, onto the first chapter.**

Chapter One: Arise

 _Fifteen years ago..._

Link felt as the sword stabbed through his heart. His vibrant blue eyes dulled. He just, he was giving up... his blood stained Ganondorf's blade.

" _No!_ " Zelda screamed, going forward. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, seeing... a Twili? What was this?!

Ganondorf's laughter rang through the field as Midna appeared, sure Link had been victorious, and her form was her true form, she had wanted to...

"LINK?!" Midna screamed next, her voice still somewhat guttural from the Fused Shadows. She shook as Zant grabbed her from around her waist. She looked back at the False King of Twilight.

"The Hero... Is dead." Ganondorf laughed as he pushed Link's body off of his blade, grinning at Zelda and Midna.

 _Meanwhile, in Termina..._

"Ashiki!" One voice called out.

The Gerudo Pirate Captain was in full-out labor. Crying, shivering, shaking, she looked absolutely pained.

"Someone help our captain!" Another voice yelled as Ashiki screamed in pain.

 _Back in Hyrule..._

"With the Hero dead... I, Ganondorf Dragmire, take my place as King of Hyrule!" Ganondorf called to the townspeople. Crying was heard. Children shook in terror. Midna and Zelda were in shackles behind Ganondorf, looking defeated.

They had lost Link. Their hope. The Twilight Realm and Hyrule's hope.

"And I take the former Twilight Princess Midna and former Princess Zelda as my concubines! Whomever bears me a son first shall become my queen!" Ganondorf sneered.

Surprised eyes looked to both Princesses, who looked away from their people, good Twili and Hylians alike, somehow pulled to the same realm. Both Princesses looked to each other; blue Hylian eyes meeting red Twili orbs in sadness.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Midna said quietly, seeming near tears.

"How could Link lose?" Zelda whispered.

Termina, Great Bay

Ashiki held a quiet little baby girl in her arms. The baby had yet to open her eyes, so this worried the Gerudo Captain. She hummed softly.

"C'mon baby girl. Open your eyes." She pleaded softly. If the baby were blind... she'd be forced to embrace the oldest tradition of the Gerudo Pirates... she would have to kill the child.

"C'mon... please... little Eshe..." Ashiki begged, "open your eyes..."

On cue, the newborn opened her eyes, making her mother gasp. The midwives there turned to their captain.

"Is she blind?" One asked.

"Does she have no eyes?!" Another asked.

"No." Ashiki said softly, "Eshe's eyes... are blue..." She was in awe.

The midwives looked at Eshe, who's dark, thunderstorm cloud blue eyes looked around, curious as to why all were daunted by her eyes.

Hyrule, Palace

Midna and Zelda had been dressed in outfits that were rather... skimpy... Zelda wore a royal purple crop top and panties, sheer material puffing around her legs and arms. Midna wore a similar getup, only it was black as night.

"Who do you think he'll ask for first? Who do you think he'll…?" Midna's glare cut of the Hylian Princess.

"Zelda. Calm. If you don't calm down, it'll give him every reason to want you first." Midna said softly.

Zelda bit her lip, but nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm terrified." She whispered.

"I know. I am too..." Midna said.

The door to their room opened, a guard there, followed by Ganondorf. He saw both women extremely calm, glaring him down. Who to choose? They both had half of the Triforce of Wisdom within them. Midna was fiery, feisty, and honestly... she wore the outfit better. But Zelda was so much more... pure.

It was about who wouldn't fight his wants.

But they both had that look of hatred...

Ganondorf grabbed Midna by her arm and grinned.

"Midna!" Zelda screamed. The guard had to hold the Hylian Princess down.

Midna looked to Zelda, "Don't. It's what he wants! He wants reactions," she looked back to the Evil King, "Another hero will come. You will end. No matter what you do to me." She spat at his face.

Ganondorf chuckled and wiped the spit away, "Such fire. A Twili beauty... sure to give me a son."

"I hope we forever have daughters so you can't claim either of us as Queens." Midna growled as Ganondorf dragged her away.

Zelda was then locked alone. She looked to the night sky, _Link... why? What went wrong?_ It wasn't long before Zelda heard Midna's pained screams. She shivered, closing her eyes tight, unable to drown out Midna's cries and the Evil King's grunts. She shivered.

 _Have you forsaken us, Goddesses?!_ Zelda thought, crying. Worried. Midna was her only ally; the Royal Guard had even changed their sides to Ganondorf's.

Midna returned hours later, shaking, shivering. She sat next to Zelda, no words coming from her. Bruises marred her Twili skin, a dark shade of gray against blue-green. She looked shamed.

Zelda hugged the Twilight Princess, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Z-Zant has been sent to destroy any blond-haired male with blue eyes that is born. We may never have another hero." Midna finally spoke, softly.

Zelda's eyes widened and filled with tears, "The Goddesses have truly forsaken us." she whispered.

Midna nodded and tears spilled over, she hugged Zelda back and sobbed softly. Both Princesses looked... hopeless.

Later, a guard returned for Zelda, and she went quietly. It was Midna's turn to cringe at Zelda's cries.

This was their life. Being raped, beaten, being forced to bear Ganondorf's children for the rest of their lives... especially if a new hero would never be allowed to live again.

Termina, Great Bay, Fifteen Years Later

"Eshe! Get off the bow and _help_ me!" Ashiki snapped, her golden eyes fierce.

"Help you what, Mother? Help you take advantage of the poor Zora?" Eshe asked, her long, wavy red hair floating in the wind and her blue eyes bright. Her light electric blue bedlah blew rather haphazardly, but there were no men around. What would it matter?

"Eshe, listen to me! Zora eggs are very rare to have." Ashiki said.

"But that's Zora young!" Eshe snapped, "The only way their race will survive!"

"Eshe listen now. Either you help, or leave this ship and be an outcast!" Ashiki snapped.

Eshe went over to the edge and stood on the railing, "Fine." She jumped into the cool water of the bay.

"Then you can never return!" Ashiki went to the edge, "EVER!"

Eshe swam to shore, not caring to listen to her mother. She walked along the beach and saw Zora scrambling to fight off her former family. Shaking her head, the blue-eyed Gerudo set off. Away from the bay.

 _Hyrule, Palace_

"Mom!"

Zelda opened an eye and looked to her older daughter, a beautiful fifteen year old with her light brown hair and golden eyes. She hardly had any Gerudo traits, she seemed more Hylian, marked by her pointed ears.

"Yes, Tetra?" Zelda asked.

"Callie got stuck in the palace fence again!" Tetra seemed panicked.

"All right. I'm coming, calm. Who is with Callie?" Zelda asked.

"Aunt Midna, Anwen, and Hilda." Tetra said.

"Then she isn't alone." Zelda sat up and followed her elder daughter. Callie was her younger daughter, Anwen was Midna's older daughter and Hilda was Midna's younger daughter. Tetra was fifteen, as was Anwen. Callie was shy of seven and Hilda was barely four. Anwen seemed to follow the same path of Tetra. She had more of Midna's traits as opposed to Ganondorf's, with orange hair and red eyes, and the blue-green Twili skin.

However, Callie had red hair and rounded ears like a Gerudo, while still having her mother's pale skin and blue-green eyes. Hilda still looked mostly Twili, but she had golden eyes and red hair. Ganondorf favored both younger girls, as well, which made Tetra and Anwen feel unloved by their father.

Zelda got to Callie and saw Ganondorf pushing Anwen and Midna aside, bending the bars of the fence, pulling Callie from it. Zelda watched as her younger daughter embraced Ganondorf and cried. Ganondorf then looked at Zelda angrily.

"Midna, get the girls out of here." Ganondorf snapped. Midna looked to Zelda, panicked.

"O-Okay..." Midna whispered.

"No!" Tetra snapped, glaring at her father.

"Tetra, you will do as I say!" Ganondorf snapped.

"Make me!" the half-Hylian princess snapped, just as fiery as her father. It was no surprise they were related, honestly.

Ganondorf raised a hand to smack Tetra when Hilda grabbed his cape, "Daddy no!" she cried out.

"Hilda!" Midna said.

"Hilda, get out of here." Ganondorf said.

"Don't hurt my sister!" Hilda looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Ganondorf looked between Hilda and Tetra, and then growled, "Fine. This once. You all get a slap on the wrist." He turned around and stormed off. Callie went into her mother's arms, as did Tetra. Hilda and Anwen went to Midna.

"Why can Daddy be so mean?" Hilda asked.

"Because sweetie." Midna said softly.

"Because why?" Callie asked.

"Just because." Zelda said.

Termina, Termina Field

Eshe saw it. Clock Town. Where her father supposedly lived. She was so sure that it was another lie her mother had weaved. She saw the guard and bowed respectfully.

"I am Eshe. I wish to bring good will and have sanctuary." She said softly.

"You're no more than a teenager, are you?" The guard asked, he had the same blue eyes...

"I'm fifteen, good sir." Eshe said respectfully.

"I see. I am Viscen, if you ever need me. And welcome to Clock Town." Viscen said.

"Thank you." Eshe went to walk by him when he placed a purple rupee in her hand.

"So you can stay at the Stock Pot Inn for a couple nights and get on your feet." Viscen said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, so much." Eshe said softly, smiling some. Viscen patted her back as she went into the town, smiling.

Eshe then saw the beauty of the town in full preparation for the Carnival of Time. She smiled, looking around when she saw the Clock Tower. She walked forward and touched the door. It opened so perfectly. Was she allowed on this level of the Tower? She shrugged a bit and stumbled down the stairs when she heard a laugh and jumped, looking into a happy face.

"You've been met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" he asked.

Eshe tilted her head, "Who... who are you?" her voice was laced by fear.

"I am the Happy Mask Salesman. And it seems you are wishing to escape this world." The salesman said.

 **Chapter one, done. So we get a hint of what life is like in Hyrule, and our new hero is about to appear with help from the Happy Mask Salesman. Midna and Zelda both have two daughters, and are trying to keep their sanities.**

 **Also, how'd you like the girls' names? Specifically Tetra and Hilda. I decided, hey, why not have an Easter Egg to other Zeldas? Right?**

 **Also, a bedlah is a traditional belly dancer's outfit, which is what the Gerudo wear as a whole, only Eshe (pronounced EE-sh-ay) wears a long, baggy skirt as opposed to the harem pants.**

 **Otherwise, please review. I would love to see feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who faved/followed/reviewed!**

Chapter Two: Arrive

 _Termina, Clock Tower Lower Level_

Eshe stared into this man's face. He called himself a mask salesman... well that was obvious... he had masks upon masks in his arsenal. She took a breath.

"I am Eshe, a former Gerudo Pirate. Why would I wish to escape?" She asked.

"Because. You are running from fate. Or, more you are running to your fate, young one." The mask salesman said.

"What do you mean?" Eshe asked.

"You were drawn here weren't you?" He asked, touching the top of her head, "you were drawn because below this tower lies the portal into Hyrule. The realm of which, you will save."

"How do you know this?" Eshe asked.

"Because. I have traversed lands for thousands of years, even though I began here in Termina. And now, like your former incarnation before you, you will be going to Hyrule to save the land of which you were meant to be born into." The mask salesman said.

The young half-blood shook her head, how could this be? She seemed to comprehend this. Her hands were held in front of her, and she stared at them. Within a second, she felt them grow heavier, and she saw an ocarina.

"Your former incarnation left this here in his final battle. I wish for you to return it to the proper realm." He said.

Eshe shivered, "A-all right... show me where to go."

"Just down this lower staircase, then follow a path of truth." The mask salesman said.

She nodded, looking down. When she looked back up, he was gone. She shivered again, going to the staircase and going down the stairs as he said. She came into a dark room, with no specific path, only Deku flowers. She shook her head, great.

Then in the dark, a sudden path showed, lighting her way. She blinked. What was that?!

 _No time to consider, Eshe_ , she told herself, _I must keep moving._ She walked along the path to a small pool and looked around, seeing the only way to go... was up...

"Dammit." Eshe whispered. She looked for any possible way to get up to that spot. A ladder appeared as if it were magic. She gasped. Weird... but she didn't question it.

She climbed up the ladder to the top, climbing into a cave and from the cave she went into a wooded area. She looked around... where was she? She blinked when she heard a happy melody play. What...? She sighed.

"I might as well follow it." She said softly.

 _Hyrule, Palace_

Zelda, while bathing Callie, suddenly felt a familiar presence. Her eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder, "Tetra, finish bathing your sister." She said. Tetra was quickly in the room and started bathing Callie.

Zelda moved through the halls at the fastest pace possible. She was not used to Gerudo clothing, it was so baggy... even in the fifteen years she had been wearing the clothing. She found Midna, who looked just as panicked as her.

"Did you feel that?" Midna and Zelda asked each other in unison. Both Princesses looked at each other and nodded.

"Link's back." Midna whispered, so inaudible that Zelda had to strain to hear.

"There's hope after all." Zelda felt her eyes tear up.

"We have to find who is Link now. And protect them, or Ganondorf will kill them." Midna whispered.

 _Hyrule, Lost Woods_

Eshe followed the melody as if it were some ghost of a former life. She wandered into what looked like an old village. She tilted her head when the melody grew louder, as if she were getting closer.

"Link!"

Eshe blinked when she heard that. Why did that nagging, yet oddly comfortable voice sound familiar?

"Hey!"

She gripped the ocarina she had placed in her pocket.

"WATCH OUT!"

A sudden growl made Eshe turn and see a Stalfos. She gasped and fell back, unable to stop her fall. She rolled out of the way before the blade could strike her though. She got up and ran into a tree, not happy as the skeleton slashed at the trunk, but curious when she saw an opening. What was this...? Why did she feel an odd pull to go inside...?

Eshe moved into the opening, seeing it was an ancient home for someone. She looked around, all of this was in a language she didn't understand or read. She heard the Stalfos outside. She had to find a way to kill that thing.

"Look!"

Her attention was suddenly drawn to a sword, seemingly laid where it was to... honor someone who had passed on. She reached for the sword, it had great craftsmanship, and was easily held, as long as you used two hands. She was used to having two one-handed weapons but... she could use this.

She held the sword carefully in her hands then went back outside, seeing the Stalfos still there. She took a breath and made a primal cry, jumping from her spot and attacking the beast. It was sliced right in half as she attacked, and cried it's last in a soft tone.

The half-blood teenager took a breath, dropping the sword from her shaking hands. She quickly took the blade up again and ran from the tree, looking left then looking right.

"Hey!"

That voice again... she seemed to be drawn to the left. She nodded and went to the left happily, shaking still as she ran from this forest.

And she had thought that Woodfall was scary...

 _Hyrule, Castle Town_

Midna was able to slip out for a while. Zelda would keep Ganondorf busy while the Twili woman searched. She ran through the town quickly, hiding her face, then into Hyrule field. Zelda had said that since Ganondorf took over, Hyrule had gone back more to what it was when the Hero of Time had saved Hyrule.

Meaning he was using what he remembered to screw with everyone's minds. Midna kept going, not looking at anyone or anything. Something kept drawing her towards Ordon- no, Kokiri...

That was what Ganondorf had called it. Kokiri Forest. And as he had called it that, he expected everyone to. So the Hylians and Twili alike... they listened. Which gave neither Midna nor Zelda a choice. They, too, had to listen...

Midna did feel bad for poor little Ilia, Link's friend... she had regained her memory when she had seen Link dead... she was older now, and was forced to own a ranch for Ganondorf. Well, not exactly own, but she did run it. But whomever Link was reborn into, Ilia could protect him.

Midna shook the thoughts away as she traversed over the twilit field. She went to a small alcove, tilting her head.

"Link?" she asked softly.

"Who's Link?" A female voice sounded as a blue-eyed Gerudo appeared with a large sword in hand.

Midna and Eshe's eyes met. Both females took a breath, but Midna spoke, "It seems I am mistaken. What's your name?"

"Eshe. I'm from Termina. Where am I?" Eshe asked softly.

"You're in a place called Hyrule," Midna answered before stretching a hand to her, "come with me. I know someplace you'll be safe."

"Safe? From who?" Eshe asked.

"Eshe, please listen to me. No matter what, if you go to Castle Town, you will be executed if you are who I think you are." Midna said.

"Who you think I am?" Eshe asked.

"I... I'll explain when we get you to that someplace safe, okay?" Midna asked softly.

"I-I..." Eshe said softly, dropping her gaze.

"Trust me. I want no harm to come to you." Midna said.

 _Hyrule, Palace_

" _WHERE IS MIDNA?!_ " Ganondorf yelled, leveling a glare with Zelda.

"Could you blame her if she just left?" Zelda snapped, blue-green eyes narrowed, "She also has the power to return to her realm."

"If she would've returned Zant would have reported to me!" Ganondorf growled.

Zelda kept her glare even when a guard came in, "My King! Midna has been spotted near the forest!"

"The forest?! Why the forest?!" The Dark King snapped.

"She has been spotted with a blue-eyed woman." The guard finished.

 _A woman?_ Zelda thought, _I would've sworn I sensed a young presence._

"A woman?" Ganon grabbed Zelda by the hair, "Has Link been reborn?"

"I don't know!" Zelda growled.

The Evil King yanked hard on Zelda's hair, "Tell me the truth!"

"I don't know!" Zelda screamed, tears in her eyes.

" _Father!_ " Tetra's voice interrupted the moment, and the eldest daughter of Zelda stared down her father, nothing but pure hatred in her eyes, eyes like her father's. Ganondorf dropped Zelda and went over to Tetra, slapping her, making her head snap to the side.

Zelda gasped, "Tetra!"

"Mother, no." Tetra said, wincing.

Ganondorf looked between Zelda and Tetra, "Neither of you will ever defy me again."

"No promises." Tetra said.

Ganondorf scoffed and looked over to the guard, "Prepare to go to the forest. We have to fetch my other whore."

Zelda looked down and sighed.

Hyrule, Hyrule Field, Near the New Ranch

Midna looked over her shoulder, making sure Eshe was close behind her, "Are you okay?" the former Twilight Princess asked.

"I'm fine," Eshe said softly, smiling a bit as she caught up with Midna, "I have to ask though... why did you call me Link?"

"You'll learn soon enough. I want you away from sight before I fully explain. Just please understand that much." Midna said, smiling some.

Eshe nodded, "I understand."

Midna stopped at the entrance to the ranch, "Okay, the person who runs this ranch is named Ilia, and she'll understand our need to stay hidden."

"Okay, but, you still haven't told me your name..." Eshe said softly.

"I'm Midna." Midna said softly.

Eshe nodded again, taking a breath as she and Midna went into the ranch. At the gate, a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes showed, looking right at Eshe.

"Midna?" the girl asked,

"Listen to me Malon," Midna said softly, "We need to talk to your mother."

"Mom's in the barn with the horses," Malon smiled a bit, "Midna, who is this?"

Midna and Eshe made eye contact, but Eshe nodded. It was okay for Midna to introduce her. Midna smiled, "Her name is Eshe. She's... she's our final hope." She whispered.

Malon nodded, smiling at Eshe, "It's nice to meet you!" the young blonde smiled.

"It's," Eshe paused then smiled some, "It's nice to meet you too, Malon."

"Come now." Midna took Eshe's arm and they ducked into the barn, where Ilia was with a black mare with a red mane, blue eyes, and one white foot. Midna went first and touched Ilia's shoulder.

Ilia jumped and turned, "Midna!" she gasped.

"Shhh..." Midna said softly, "hush. I'm not supposed to be here. I need help, Ilia. Well," the Twili motioned for Eshe to come closer, "We need help."

Eshe came to light; her blue eyes bright and she smiled softly, "Hello." She whispered.

Ilia looked to Midna, whispering softly. Eshe couldn't hear their words, but she caught one small sentence, "She has eyes like Link's."

Eshe held still as she heard horses' hoofbeats outside. Ilia took her by the arm and walked to a small little tornado shelter, "Hide in the shelter." She whispered. Eshe nodded, going into the shelter and shutting the top door.

 _Hyrule Castle_

Zelda was with her two daughters and Midna's daughters as well. Callie was curled up in her lap and she had an arm around Hilda as Anwen and Tetra slightly paced. Tetra's skin was already bruising from her father's slap.

"Aunt Zelda? Is Mommy gonna be okay?" Hilda asked.

"I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine, Hilda." Zelda said softly.

"Aunt Midna's strong. I'm more worried for whoever she's with." Tetra whispered.

"Aunt Zelda... you said you sensed a presence like your old friend's." Anwen said.

"It was similar. And young. No older than you or Tetra, Anwen. I just hope that your father doesn't decide to... fly into a rage like he did with the poor Gorons..." Zelda whispered, remembering that a lot of the Goron race had been eaten by Volvagia, the dragon revived from ages' past.

"Mom's right. If Father flies into a rage again, it could mean the forest." Tetra said.

"I don't want the forest to disappear!" Callie said.

"I know sweetie," Zelda rubbed her daughter's back, "it's the source of all life for us now. Of hope." She ran a hand through Callie's hair.

"Not to mention it's beauty helping us in times of depression." Anwen whispered.

Zelda nodded and lowered her gaze, idly wondering, a woman... from the forest...

 _Almost like the Hero of Time_. Zelda thought, smiling a bit.

 _Ilia's Ranch_

Midna froze when she saw Ganondorf. She shivered. Ilia had just covered the shelter door with a rug. Hopefully Eshe would be safe.

"So you snuck out to see Ilia?" Ganondorf growled, "What is this?"

Midna stayed silent. She had to protect Ilia and Eshe, as well as Malon. She met Ganondorf's gaze defiantly.

"So you must be a dyke, hm?" Ganondorf asked, "I always knew there was something wrong with you."

Midna said nothing, but her thought was, _the something wrong with me is you killed the man I loved._ Tears met her eyes. Zelda had seen Link as a friend. But Midna... she had spent so much time with Link... she had bonded with him. In her heart, she'd always love him.

"No words? I see. Well I'll take you back to the castle and _make you talk_." Ganondorf said.

Midna still said nothing. She glanced at the hatch, and then sighed. Acting obedient, she went over to Ganondorf and pursed her lips. She gave Ilia a look, to which the younger woman nodded. Eshe would be safe.

"Let's go back... before night completely falls." Ganondorf told his men. He grabbed Midna by the arm and started to pull her outside. A sneeze. Midna froze, looking back. Her heart was wavering, hoping, praying, that it had been Ilia or Malon who had sneezed. But it hadn't.

 _It had been Eshe_.

Ganondorf stopped, "A sneezing rug? What kind of magic is this?" He went over by the rug, tilting his head.

Eshe went to the furthest corner, to the darkest spot of the shelter. She started shaking terribly, tears in her eyes. She knew whomever had said that was huge... his voice...

"Listen!"

Eshe stopped, that nagging voice again... she looked to the sword in her hand. If she could use that to get past this man she was home free, well, not exactly _home_ , as she had none, but she could run, and keep going until her legs could no longer carry her.

"Who is down there?" Ganondorf demanded of Midna and Ilia. Both women went quiet, saying nothing at all. Eshe saw this as her chance. She gripped the blade's hilt, lifting it with... well some difficulty, but otherwise... she was ready for when this man found the hatch.

"No one will answer, hm?" Ganondorf moved the rug and unlocked the hatch. Eshe took that moment, those few seconds she had to think, and charged, the blade smacking Ganondorf in the chest and knocking him back. Her small, lithe body weaved through the Guard.

"Take the sorrel stallion! He's the fastest horse!" Ilia yelled as Eshe ran outside to the corral. She looked through the stock. Sorrel stallion. Sorrel stallion, where was he? A loud whinny sounded. Eshe looked to the stallion, he was simply a beauty... White socks, flaxen mane and tail, all accompanied by a body colored like fire.

The stallion, he first reacted badly to her. Eshe gasped as she had to dodge his hooves as he reared up. Then she heard a soft melody in her mind.

" _This song is a sign of love and devotion between two souls. Sing it."_

Eshe felt her voice come back, she softly hummed the song, causing the stallion to calm, nudge her up. The Guard were coming fast... and Eshe hesitated.

The stallion, now pacified, seemed to notice. He grabbed Eshe by her bedlah with his front teeth, tossing her back, causing the blue-eyed Gerudo to grip onto his neck as he took off through the Guard and past the Evil King. Ganondorf tried to grab Eshe by her hair, but only succeeded in getting a handful of her fiery tresses, not once dislodging her from the horse. All Eshe could do now was hold onto this wild and crazy as hell stallion as he ran, her face buried in his cream mane in absolute fear. She could almost feel the concern for her pour from the stallion she rode, well, not even ride, clung to his neck.

She didn't dare look up until her steed slowed his pace in a desert. The horse slowed and stopped on his own, finally allowing Eshe to get a foot on the ground. The Gerudo dropped to her feet, then her knees with one fluid motion. She had just escaped someone bad, and what was worse?

 _He was a Gerudo, too_.

Chapter two signed and sealed. We saw a lot more action in this one, it was a wild one too!

 **So, you veteran players, I know you know whom Eshe heard in the woods! So, is Navi still alive and following Eshe? Or is she dead and guiding Link's soul in the right direction?**

 **Eshe has learned Epona's Song, and has gained a horse, a stallion with a body colored as fire and a temper to match.**

 **On a side note: Ganondorf now knows what Eshe looks like, and knows that Zelda and Midna will do their best to try to get away to guide her.**

 **Any questions? Comments? Review and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Serene Ablaze**

Eshe had leaned against the sorrel stallion's leg. Her eyes were red and raw from tears and the sand around her. Her heart was heavy with worry. Midna had just tried to help her, and now she was most likely going to get killed. The stallion lowered his nose to nuzzle Eshe's red locks.

"You really like me, don't you?" The young Gerudo asked, looking up into his big brown eyes. One snort. That must've meant yes or he liked her better then most other people, right? Eshe stood slowly, her legs wobbled and her stomach sank low. The horse supported her weight with his head.

"What am I going to do? There's another Gerudo here and he's evil. And then that girl, I guess her name is Ilia, she said I have eyes like Link's. Who's Link? Who the hell is Link?!" Eshe shouted. The horse snorted and gave her a look of great worry. Eshe sighed, blushing and leaning against him, embarrased.

"I'm just angry because I'm confused." Eshe whispered. Tears filled her eyes, she was completely confused and worried. A new land, a horrible king... why had that mask salesman sent her _here_? Of all places? She just had wanted a new home, perhaps to one day settle down in Clock Town with a family. The horse snorted and glanced up, and Eshe followed his gaze to see a cloud of dust.

"A sandstorm? Could today get any _better_?" The young Gerudo groaned as she stood up, and looked at the stallion. He bowed a little, making it easy for her to mount. A smile came to the girl's face as she got onto his back, and gently nudged his sides.

"Let's go!"

The stallion whinnied and bolted, running from the impending sands.

 _Hyrule Field, near Castle Town_

Ganondorf had decided to go home, he'd go after that girl another day. How odd, a blue-eyed Gerudo. He had never seen that before...

"Midna... Did you and Zelda happen to sense this woman come into our land?"

Midna looked up at Ganondorf and turned away, silent. No, she would not answer him. Ganondorf rolled his eyes, how foolish, of course _Midna_ wouldn't answer him. Too stubborn.

"She has eyes like your _Hero's_ ," The Evil King spat, "perhaps she's Link reborn. Did you think that? Did you think that you could train her in secret? Now the ranch is being watched and she's all alone in this world."

"She isn't. She has Ilia's best stallion. The one you wanted, the one you coveted for his speed and intuit. Epona's grandson. You wanted that horse, and now, he's with who he needs to be with. Not you." Midna smirked. She still had that fire. Always would.

"So she is Link's reincarnation? Interesting. She doesn't seem of this world. I think the Goddesses did that so I wouldn't end her life immediately after she was born. But to think of it... If she is Link's reincarnation, she has unlimited, untapped power." Ganondorf had a great smile on his face.

"Power you won't touch. She may outstmart you yet. She probably will. Link always did." Midna muttered, looking away.

"What did you just say?" The Evil King asked, turning his golden glare on the Twilight Princess.

"She will outsmart you. She is Link by all means, in her mind, and in her soul. And you just terrified her of this world's Gerudo men. Who's to say she-" Midna was cut off by a slap from Ganondorf. She sailed backwards, landing square on her bum. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"You have hope renewed. Too bad it's going to destroy the forest." Ganondorf looked to his men, nodding. The guards nodded and turned towards the wood, heading in that direction. Midna gasped.

"You'd destroy not only my hope, but your daughters' as well?! Great job, turn them against you. Even Callie and Hilda. They'll hate you and strive to be different." The Twilight Princess snarked.

"Everyone must learn that the things they love disappear, sometimes in the worst ways." Ganondorf smirked.

"Monster. You're no father. You're just a tyrant, and you're proving it to your children. The Gorons? Dead because of you. Now the forest to be burned? They'll hate you like Zelda and I do." Midna asked.

"Which is why I strive to find that young lady. Perhaps she will bear me a son unlike you." The Evil King grinned.

 _Gerudo Desert, Arbiter's Grounds_

The horse finally slowed upon seeing a building. Eshe looked ahead and smiled.

"Finally. Hopefully it'll be cool inside." the young Gerudo dismounted and lead the horse to the shadow of the building.

" _Don't. It's not safe."_

Eshe stopped and turned her head, "Who's there?"

" _Look to your right."_

Eshe blinked and scanned just beyond the building, her brow furrowing. A cave?

"Is it safer there?"

" _Yes. And cooler."_

The young Gerudo lead the horse towards the cave instead of the temple. She didn't recognize the voice, but if it were to guide her, she would accept wholeheartedly.

It took just a few more seconds to get to and into the cave. The stallion greatfully followed. Eshe blinked a few times to adjust to the dark, and watched as the sandstorm came in and barely brushed the entrance. Her blue eyes looked deeper into the cave and she patted the horse's neck.

"Let's head deeper. We may find water." She said softly. The stallion nickered and snorted almost in agreement. It seemed to be settled. They were going. He nudged Eshe forward and she slowly made her way through the cave on the path. The stallion softly wickered and smelled. He slightly pushed Eshe aside and trotted ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me, please." Eshe jogged behind him, she was tired, thirsty, and a little hungry. But apparently, the stallion had smelled something of use to them. Eshe followed the horse and blinked as she heard rushing water. She came upon a bank, and saw the stallion drinking from the underground river.

"Whoa. Cool!" The young Gerudo immediately waded knee-deep into the water and sighed. Forever would she be a water child thanks to her birth. She cupped her hands and drank deeply, the water soothing her dry throat. Yes, it was safe here for now, and they could spend the night here...

She heard metal clashing together and she froze. What...? She took a deep breath, holding completely still.

"Who's there?"

"Who are you? What tribe do you belong to?" A deep, female voice asked.

Eshe slowly turned around to have her blue eyes meet bright golden orbs, tan skin, and bright red hair. A slight gasp came from the younger Gerudo.

"I... I belong to no tribe specifically. Technically, I wasn't even born here in... Hyrule?" Eshe asked.

"You weren't?" The elder Gerudo lowered her sword, her brow furrowing, "Then how...?"

"I don't know. I just know there is a really scary Gerudo man after me because apparently I'm... a hero reincarnated." Eshe said.

"The Goddess was right..." The elder Gerudo turned, glanced at the horse, and nodded, "Come with me. I promise I won't take you to the man." She held out her hand gently.

"Promise? He kinda wants me dead, I think." Eshe said.

"He may want you dead, but we want you alive to free all of us."

The young Gerudo waded out of the water and patted her stallion's neck. The horse nickered and followed his girl, giving a slight glare to the elder woman, then nudging Eshe's shoulder. Eshe gave his nose a pet, then accepted the woman's hand.

"My name is Ursa. What's yours?" Ursa asked softly.

"Eshe." the younger's blue eyes almost glowed violet.

"Eshe... for you are life. You are hope." Ursa smiled.

 _Hyrule Castle_

Zelda comforted Callie and Hilda as they cried. The forest had been set ablaze. Ganondorf must've decided to burn it down due to Midna's wanderings. However, she still sensed Link's reincarnate.

 _They're still here and alive. But on the edge of the land. I hope that it stays that way as they train..._

Ganondorf stormed in with Midna and tossed her into the room. He sighed.

"None of you are to leave without an escort from now on."

"Fine, but apologize to your daughters." Zelda growled.

The Evil King looked to the crying Callie and sobbing Hilda. His golden eyes looked more annoyed than anything, but he sighed, "The forest had to go as punishment."

"Punishment because Mommy wanted to go out?" Hilda sobbed.

"You're evil, Daddy." Callie glared at her father, turning her face into her mother.

Ganondorf blinked. His little girls... now beginning to hate them. He didn't even hear Tetra approach him from behind.

"At least they know now. I learned much later in life that you are full of hate and all you want is a son." Tetra looked away, approaching Callie, Zelda and Hilda, and hugging her sisters and her mother. Midna could only smirk a little as Anwen purposefully bumped into her father to sit alongside her mother.

"You're evil, just as Callie said." Anwen glared at her father with red Twili eyes.

"None of you will defy me again. If it happens, the ranch will be the next to go. I'll feed them to Volvagia as I did the Gorons." Ganondorf said. Callie and Hilda started to shake.

"Get out. You're scaring them." Zelda growled, leaving Tetra to hold the younger girls.

"Why should I?" Ganondorf shouted.

"Just go. You've done enough to terrify them. You know that they love horses." Zelda reached up and smacked Ganondorf across the face. The Evil King balked, backing up a step. Zelda never had had that much fire.

"Hope is renewed for you. Too bad I plan to crush it out." The Evil King growled, turning around and stomping out.

Zelda turned to the kiddos and gently rubbed their shoulders, "He's gone. Breathe. Don't let him see your tears. He does not deserve them."

Tetra nodded, "Mom's right. Father is an evil man. He does not deserve our emotions."

Anwen looked down, and Midna put her hand on her eldest's shoulder.

Callie's blue-green eyes looked up at Zelda, and Hilda's golden eyes looked to Midna.

"Why is Daddy so evil?" the youngest two asked in unison.

"He just is... Perhaps it's time, Zelda. Time to tell them the truth." Midna said softly.

"I think you're right." Zelda nodded.

 _Gerudo Cave: Deep Within_

Ursa had quietly lead Eshe and her horse deep into the cavern, where within, there was a soft glow and the murmur of voices along with snorts of horses. Eshe gave a small smile and nodded, chucking softly.

"There's a whole city here?" Eshe asked.

"More of a village, but yes. We went underground, mostly for one reason and one alone, Ganondorf." Ursa said softly.

"What's this Ganondorf's problem? He's a Gerudo... Shouldn't he be like you?" Eshe asked.

Ursa paused and sighed, "No. He's... he's not of this time."

"Don't you mean 'not at this time?'" Eshe asked.

"I meant what I said. He's... almost immortal. His time, in his time, he... he ruled over Gerudos that hated Hylians. The Gerudos then... they followed him into the dark. They became beasts for him, immortal dark beings that destroy when he sees fit. A branch of those Gerudos... the branch we come from, hated that idea. We had a leader. Her name was Nabooru."

"Is she still alive?" Eshe asked curiously.

"You will find out soon enough. You see, Gerudo have a little genetic quirk. One male born every one hundred years here in Hyrule. Ganondorf was that male." Ursa said with a chuckle.

"Different from my Gerudo. The men and women live separate. My mother was the first Gerudo to have relations with someone other than our race in a long time." Eshe tilted her head.

Ursa looked at the younger, looking at her eyes and smiled, "A good omen. You were meant to be more than Gerudo."

"What do you mean?" Eshe asked.

"You bear the Triforce of Courage." Another voice said softly. A male voice.

Eshe jumped and looked behind Ursa. A tall, not quite muscular but not skinny male stood behind Ursa. His eyes were gold, his hair was red, but his skin tone was light, and his demeanor was gentle.

"Who are you?" Eshe asked.

"This is the Prince of Hyrule, his name is Zev. The son of Zelda and Ganondorf. Along with him, you two are our hope." Ursa smiled. Zev only gave the smallest smile as he looked at Eshe. Eshe's blue eyes flashed curiously and then she saw only a flash before falling flat back, she heard Ursa's voice and her horse whinnying wildly as black consumed her.

 **Chapter three, a bit shorter than the other two. The chapters may stay a little shorter for a bit. But we got a big shocker this chapter.**

 **Zelda had Ganondorf's son. Zev. Now, I named Zev because his name means "Older Twin" in Ugandan. Now, that means that Tetra is the younger of the two, probably born mere moments after.**

 **Also, Eshe seems to have feinted. I wonder why? Another thing to mention, Ursa mentioned Ganondorf was the last Gerudo male born, but with the discovery of Zev, perhaps that is no longer a problem for the Gerudo?**

 **How will this new discovery help Eshe defeat Ganondorf? Will Zelda possibly tell the girls that Zev had been born? Review and stay tuned!**


End file.
